1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication system, an information processing apparatus, a computer-readable storage medium, and a communication method, and, in particular, relates to a communication system, an information processing apparatus, a computer-readable storage medium, and a communication method, for performing a predetermined communication process between a plurality of information processing apparatuses that are communicable with each other.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, there is a method for updating an OS (operating system) in a desktop personal computer or the like by downloading an update program for the OS from a server apparatus through the Internet.
In addition, there is also a method for updating firmware by using an information storage medium in which upgraded firmware is stored (e.g., Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 11-15654).
However, in such conventional methods for updating basic software (system software, firmware, an operating system, and the like) as described above, the basic software cannot be updated in a situation where Internet connection is impossible or in a situation where an information storage medium, in which upgraded basic software is stored, is not possessed.